Sunlit Moon
by Puddinniddup
Summary: .::Twilight FF::. Bella is a runway model and she works for Jasper Hale, who's the designer and his girlfriend is Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen's her brother. Bella sees him at every one of her shows. He never says anything to her. Will that ever change?
1. My Runway Angel

So...here's another work-in-progress.  
I do hope y'all like it :)

* * *

_Deep breath, Bella, you can do this. He's out there waiting for you..._I was trying, unsuccessfully, to persuade myself to take the runway.

"Let the show begin," The announcer's voice rung loudly, a couple howls rose from the crowd as I pushed aside the red curtain. I took one step after the other, keeping my eyes on the back of the room, not meeting the anxious, staring faces that surrounded me.

Whistles sounded all around me. I looked around, knowing there was only one face I wanted to see.

_"Edward Cullen, he's Alice's brother," _Jasper Hale, my boss, had told me a few minutes before. I'd seen the beautiful, pale face staring up at me show after show. And yet, the guy refused to talk to me. Or so Jasper had said.

And there he was, in the very back of the room, standing statue still, arms folded tightly across his chest, eyes locked on mine. Same as every other time I had seen him.

I let out a deflated sigh but followed through with my routine, walking to the end of the runway, turning once-twice-three times so the short dress could flare, showing off the full beauty of the delicate dress. The crowd sighed and clapped as I made my way back down the long runway strip, passing Rosalie Hale on my way. She flashed her breathtaking smile at the crowd. I heard the crowd go wild.

After stepping behind the curtain Alice Cullen's cold fingers gripped my arm and yanked me gently, if it could be called that, behind the nearest dressing room door.

"Don't even think about it, Bella," Her voice was like the tinkling of bells.

Aw crap, caught again.

"Well, _Alice_, it's a little late to _not _think about it. But if you must know, I wasn't going to act on it," I crossed my arms, unconsciously rubbing the chilled spot on my arm that she had recently touched.

"Just don't do it," And with that she was gone.

I shook my head, the curls nearly hitting me in the face.

"It's not like I was going to do it," I grumbled, dragging the high heels that adorned my feet across the ground as I made my way to the crowded dressing room. I had only one more walk, and then I would be free to head back home to Charlie.

Sliding out of the teal dress and into a silky blue one, just a little longer, the sleeves fell off my shoulders, draping onto my arms. I took one look in the mirror and rolled my eyes at Alice's choice. The silk hugged my form much better than the previous one. I twisted around in front of the mirror and felt a smugness wash over me- this was _the _dress.

And there was Alice, suddenly beside me. I stared at her for a second, still not used to the way she seemed to pop out of nowhere, even after knowing her for over 5 months.

"I said not to think about it," She shook her head and the cool feeling of her hand on my arm made me jump. "Come on, it's almost your turn."

"So you know I have no chance with him?" I asked her, my lip jutting out.

"Don't give me that look. And I will **_not _**tell you," A small smile played on her lips before pushing me towards the stage. I glanced back at her and she gave me a thumb up. "Don't fall." She mouthed.

As if I needed to be reminded of my klutziness. But I would _not_ fall.

I tripped seconds later as I walked to the curtain. I composed myself and tried to ignore Rosalie's snickering.

"And the finale…!" The crowd cheered and I walked through the scarlet curtains. The lights had been dimmed and a spotlight shone from above, illuminating me. I could feel the gasps from all around me. I walked casually down the runway, my hips swaying in an odd rhythm to the slow music playing from the speakers. The rest of the girls followed behind me wearing different colors of the same dress.

Finally making it to the end of the catwalk I began to turn and a camera snapped, the light going off, disorienting me and I slipped. The gasps of the people around me were loud in my ear. Next thing I remember is looking up into the face of my angel.

* * *

However short I still appreciate reviews.  
The next chapter will be longer, of course.  
This was just a simple taste of what is to come.


	2. Better Late Than Never

Please enjoy.  
Oh, and I don't own any of these characters. But I do worship Stephenie Meyer, the creator and owner of every character.

* * *

His eyes locked with mine. I'm not sure what I expected to see there. Lust? Passion? Longing?

Well, not one of them was evident in his solid, gold eyes.

Only anger.

Was he angry with me? What had I done? It was the stupid, shiny light.

He exhaled, just as I inhaled, his breath was sweat.

"You must be careful, Bell, His voice was like music to my ears.

"Oh, Bella, what will I ever do with you?" Alice's bell-like voice sounded by my ear. "Edward, let her go, she has feet."

I was set on my feet before I was ready-and Edward was gone. I looked around in confusion, wondering if it had all been in my head-it wouldn't be the first time.

"He's gone," Alice's icy hand gripped my arm, for the third time tonight, and I was being pulled through the crowd that had gathered around where I stood…fell.

"So I wasn't dreaming?"

"Bella, I told you not to fall. Why are you so opposed to what I say? Now I'll have to put up with his sour attitude all night," Alice was talking quietly to herself and I wasn't paying much attention as she scolded me.

"Here, put this on and we'll be on our way," I took the jacket she handed me, still in a daze.

Why had he disappeared so fast? I didn't even get the chance to say thanks. Will he still come and see the shows? Had I scared him off? Maybe I should call-

"Bella, don't," She helped me slide the jacket over my shoulders and we headed out the back door, the emergency exit. "Hey, how about I take you to dinner? I know you must be hungry. With all the prepping for today's show..." Alice babbled on, obviously trying to occupy my time so I didn't do anything drastic.

She knew me so well.

"Um, Alice? I think I just want to head home tonight. I'm sure Charlie's waiting to hear all about today," I smiled at her, hoping I didn't hurt her feelings. When she didn't answer I turned my head to see the reaction on her face. Her features were smooth and her eyes seemed far away. "Hey, are you okay?" OK, stupid question, obviously everything was _not _okay. I was about to reach out to shake her shoulder when her face shifted into a grimance and her perfectly shaped eyebrows pulled together. She started mumbling something too low for me to hear.

"You know what? That's a good idea. I'll call you in a little while so I can be filled in on your plans tomorrow..."

What plans? Huh? As far as I knew my only plans were to sleep as late as possible and finish my laundry...was there something I was forgetting? I'd have to ask Charlie.

"I'll see you later, for sure," And with that she headed back through the exit door, leaving me in the parking lot. Just standing there.

I puffed out my cheeks and stalked over to my truck. I slid into the cab and stuck the key in just as the door slammed shut, deafening one ear. I twisted the key, still thinking about the look in Edward's eyes when he caught me. What had I done? The engine turned over but didn't catch. I tried again but to no avail. Great, just what I needed. I pulled the hood-release stick, the trucks hood popping up-not that I knew anything about engines.

As soon as I managed to get the thousand ton hood propped open a shadow blocked the only light shinning into the dim space.

"Need some help, ma'am?" A gravely voice said to my left.

I jerked around, heart thumping loudly. My eyes met with a broad chest. I looked up, the boy had long black hair-that surprisingly suited him- his eyes were kind and a large smile flitted over white teeth. His skin was tan, or maybe that was natural.

"Name's Jacob Black," He held his hand out to me and I took it, shaking it once before turning back to the engine.

"Bella Swan," I muttered. I saw the shadow bob it's head.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked, bending down to lean over the motor.

"No clue," I sighed. "It's never given me any trouble before."

"Hmm..." Jacob poked around for a few minutes before a silver Volvo pulled up alongside my truck. Jacobs head snapped up and I watched him admire the car, nodding to himself a few times. "Looks like helps arrived," His voice sounded irritated but that could've been my imaginiation. "Listen. Charlie's got my number, just give me a call if you ever have any trouble with it again. Oh, by the way the spark plug's missing," He flashed a smile at me then shoved his hands in his pockets, turned on his heel and walked away quickly. I didn't even have time to ask him how he knew Charlie.

I had forgotten about the Volvo until I caught the driver door open out of the corner of my eye, I had been watching Jacob walk away. I put my hands in the jacket pockets and stared at the open door, trying to see inside. I waited for someone to step out. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like forever someones leg dropped to the concrete and I sucked in a breath-I knew who it was.

Edward Cullen.

There was no mistake and my beliefs were confirmed as a pale hand closed around the edge of the door frame, a body elegantly sliding out from behind the door.

Yup, my Knight in Shining Armor...or more like my Knight in a Shiny Volvo, either way, I was glad to see him.

I stared at his face as he strolled closer to where I stood. My breath caught in my throat as he smiled a crooked smile. I would've melted if that was possible. When he was about two feet from me he held out his hand, fingers curled into his palm. I tore my eyes away from his face long enough to see him uncurl his fingers to catch a glimpse of something small and dirty in his palm.

Must've been the spark plug. Wait a second, why the hell did he have my spark plug?

"I believe this belongs to you," My heart sped up at the sound of his voice and when I moved my eyes to look at his face he smiled again.

"And you would know," I reached forward to snatch the piece to my motor out of his hand but he was faster. His fingers curled in on themselves again.

I nearly growled in frustration. What was with him?

"Yes, but it wasn't my idea."

Alice.

He saw recognition flash across my face and he chuckled.

"She has her ways. Now, if you'll allow me..." He trailed off and stepped closer, leaning over the other side of the truck and fiddled with the engine. Seconds later he stood back up, a small smile playing on his face. I simply stood there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Allow me to take you out for dinner?"

How could I say no?

* * *

R&R?


	3. Plans

Hope y'all like it.  
Oh, and if you ever get a chance check out some of my other Fan Fics.  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed :D And for the support!

* * *

I sat quietly while Edward drove quickly through street after street. It gave me time to think, since Edward didn't seem in the mood to start a conversation.

Why would Alice want to cripple my truck?

To get Edward and I together?

Yeah, right, she's always tried to keep us separated...why?

Does she think her brother's a danger to me?

What could he possibly do to me?

And what was with the anger in his eyes when he caught me?

How come it took interference from his sister to get him to talk to me?

I already know Alice had something to do with it, but was Edward in on it?

Obviously, he was taking me out to dinner-probably to make up for it...?

Yeah, this was probably to make up for Alice's tampering...

"If you are done daydreaming, Bella, we're here," Edwards voice would've startled me if it hadn't been so quiet.

I blushed, Edward held the car door open for me then walked quickly to the restaurant door, doing the same thing. Such a gentleman. I tried not to stare at him as we followed the waitress to our table. I took the opposite side of the booth and stared at my hands resting in my lap.

"So what made you want to become a runway model?"

When I looked up to answer him his brows were knitted together in what could only be frustration.

"I have to support Charlie, Edward," I struggled to keep my voice level but it was hard with such...personal questions being asked right off the bat.

Edward nodded and leaned his back against the booth. He crossed his arms and I noticed his fists clench. I resisted the urge to cock my head to the side.

"He isn't in any condition now-a-days to be supporting us," I continued with my explanation because he seemed to be waiting for it. He nodded as if to tell me to continue. "You see," I brought my left hand up from my lap and made a vague gesture to my right shoulder, "He got bit on the job."

That seemed to confuse him.

"How long ago did that happen?"

Odd question, I was expecting 'How did that happen?'

"About two months ago. And yes, it _should _be healed...but there was some kind of...infection," I would _not _tell him what had happened to my father.

Panic flashed across his carefully composed face and then it was gone just as quickly as it had come. I pretended not to notice.

"And..." Edwards velvet smooth voice trailed off, trying to force more information out of me.

"And...that's it. Nothing more," I'm a terrible liar.

At this time the waitress came to take our order for drinks. I asked for some water, Edward asked for nothing. Odd.

"So Charlie got bit about two months ago and the bite had an infection. Did he go to the hospital when this happened?" Edward had leaned forward in his seat and now had his elbows on the table with his head resting on his palms, staring at my face.

I shook me head, my eyes locked with his.

They were filled with dread.

"Well," His voice took on a lighter tone, immediately lifting the mood. "How about Alice?" A crooked grin spread across his face, not reaching his eyes.

I blushed. "Yes, how about _Alice_..." I said her name with mock menace.

Edward laughed and relaxed his ridged position.

"I don't understand how she could...how she could..." I was at a lose for words.

"Set up a situation so I could come to your rescue? She does it all the time," He chuckled.

"She does it all the time?" I was confused.

One perfectly shaped eyebrow arched. "You're falling wasn't a mere accident." he pointed out.

"It wasn't?" Okay, majorly confused now.

"What did she tell you right before you stepped onto the stage?" Amusement dripped off every word.

"Not to fall," I muttered and looked down at the table. "But I'm a klutz anyway. So that was to be expected."

Edward let out a full blown laugh. I looked up and his head was tilted back and he had his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter.

Once he had pulled himself together he said, "She took the picture."

I stared at him and fought the need to strangle his sister. I began muttering under my breath about wanting revenge.

He chuckled again and I felt his cool touch on my burning face. I looked up and he was smiling lightly.

I randomly noticed a glass of water had appeared by my arm. And the waitress staring at Edward in wonder.

"Order, my dear," His hand fell away and he sat back again.

"Pasta with some shrimp and Alfredo sauce," I heard Edward snicker but kept my eyes on the waitress who was quickly writing on her notepad and casting small glances at the beautiful boy across from me.

"And for you?" Amy, as her name-tag said, asked him.

"Nothing for me, thank you."

Amy nodded and scurried off to another table, still casting glances at our table.

I turned to him then. My turn for questions.

"No drink? No food? Seems to me you're on a diet," I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Something like that," He smiled and didn't say another word until my food came.

"I was thinking-" He began.

"That's always a good thing," I interjected around a mouthful of pasta.

"-I'll drive you to work tomorrow," He continued as if I hadn't interrupted him.

"But how will I get home?" I asked after I quit choking.

"I'll drive you home," He said this as if it was the most obvious thing. And in truth, it probably was.

I didn't say anything more until my food was gone and we were in his car on our way back to get my truck.

"Why?"

"Why what?" The hesitation in his question hadn't been lost to me.

"Why did you bother to take me out? You could've ignored the fact that I was stranded. You could have let Alice's plan fall through," I babbled, finally glad to get the question off my mind. It had been bugging me. A lot.

"_Could _have? No, I _should _have," His words stung me and I stared at him in the darkness of the car. We passed under a street light a second late and from what I could see of his face his expression was amused. "Bella, she's going to get what she has coming to her. She had no business messing around with my plans."

"Your _plans_?" I nearly hissed this at him. "What _plans_?"

"Bella, please, let me explain...you're birthday is in two weeks, am I mistaken?"

I stayed mute.

"I thought so. I had _plans _to take you out that night," I could hear the frown in his voice.

"Oh," I stared at my lap and noticed the car wasn't moving. I looked up and the sight of my truck sitting in the lonely parking lot was sad. "I should get going. Sorry to bother you."

I reached for the door handle just as I felt Edwards hand on my arm.

"Please, don't be mad at me."

"Ha. Mad at you? No. Mad at Alice? Very," I smiled at him and quietly opened the door, the light inside the car didn't come on like it should've. "Thanks for tonight, Edward." His hand disappeared.

"Tomorrow."

I watched his Volvo speed off into the night and sighed as I unlocked my truck and drove home.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Italy

Hello all!  
Thanks so much to everyone who's reading my story!  
Also, I don't own a single person in this fanfiction, only the idea!  
Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm heading to work, dad," Bella called, shutting the door after hearing his grunt of approval. Her attention was immediately won by the black Mercedes idling at the curb.

__

Charlie's going to have a heart attack when he notices my truck's still here or worse...

, Bell thought while steeping over the low bushes towards the car.

She could see Edward in the drivers seat as he rolled down the pitch black window ever so slightly. He leaned across and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

Once she slid in, Bella looked over at the man, who gave her a breathtaking grin in return.

"Nice car," She commented after she was able to breath again.

"It's Carlisle's," Edward admitted, he pulled away from the curb and headed downtown. "My father," He added when Bella asked who that was.

"I thought Alice would be riding with you."

"She rides with Jasper most days. Sometimes with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Emmett?" Bella asked, clicking the seat belt together. "Rosalie's related to you?"

"No, Emmett is. He's my brother, adopted. Alice is as well. We live on the Cullen's Estate," Edward gestured down a long driveway leading back into the trees.

Bella nodded, "Where's Emmett work?"

Edward chuckled, "He doesn't."

"You all live in _one _house? Six people in _one _house? Amazing," Bella's voice was full of wonder.

"Seven, actually. Esme, my mother," Edward sighed and turned the car into an underground car port. "Not in the same house, either. We have two," Edward smirked. "Emmett and Rose occupy the house further back in the woods."

The car sat idle while they talked more about his family.

Bella was laughing at Edward's impersonation of Rosalie squealing when Alice had left a dead mouse in her bathroom sink-when her door jerked open to reveal a very unamused Alice.

"Come on, Alice," Edward's voice was level and had an edge to it.

"You two have been out here long enough," She pointed to the Mercedes clock, which read five past seven. "You're late anyway. You're lucky I don't tell Jasper on you."

Bella's eyes narrowed just as Edward's did the same. "You wouldn't," Both occupants of the car said simultaneously.

"But wouldn't I?" Alice's face softened and she stood aside to let Bella out, Edward turned the car off and followed them through the long hallway leading to the dressing rooms. "Bella, in there, Edward," When Alice said his name her voice went flat. "There. Now," She pointed to an office where Jasper stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

Bell sighed and ducked into the room, Alice following her closely.

"Edward interesting?" Her tone was casual but seemed to have an underlying meaning.

"He's...different from what I expected," Bella finally answered after a moment.

Alice was twirling around the room, grabbing possible outfits for the show.

"He's driving me home today," Bella informed the girl.

"I know," Was her clipped reply. "Here, try this one on," Alice didn't wait for Bella to do it on her own, instead she pulled off Bella's shirt and unbuttoned her pants before Bella could even protest.

"Excuse me. I'm quite capable of dressing and undressing myself," Bella's cheeks were bright red as she snatched her shirt from the hyper girl.

Alice just huffed and handed the pair of designer jeans to her, along with the blue, button up, silk blouse.

"The others will be ready by seven thirty. You'd better be, too," The dressing room door opened and closed quickly, Bella was left just standing there, clothes in hand.

"Was that a threat?" Edward's voice sounded from the hallway.

A growl ripped through the silence.

Alice's tinkling laugh could be heard from down the hall. A knock sounded on the door.

"Yeah?" Bella's voice came out shakily and she took a deep breath before putting the blouse on and yanking off her jeans as Edward spoke.

"She didn't mean anything by that," His voice was low and soothing.

She finished buttoning the tight blouse and pulled on the designer jeans.

"Come on in," Bella turned to face the huge mirror that filled the length of the wall opposite the door.

Edwards face appeared around the door and a smile softened the tense look that had been present. He closed the door behind him, watching Bella in the mirror. While she attempted to do her hair. He took a few steps closer, Bella's eyes following his every movement.

She felt his cold hands brush hers and she let them fall, while his took place where her's had been. They worked gingerly, intertwining her long, brown hair into intricate twists. His fingers felt good in her hair and she found herself with her eyes closed, leaning into his touch.

Suddenly the dressing room door jerked open and Alice stomped her way over to a surprised looking Bella and a straight faced Edward.

"Get outta here Ed-" Alice cut herself off as she stared in wonder at Bella's hair. "I thought you were going to make a mess of her hair, I apologize-it's beautiful," Alice stood besides Edward, who was still behind Bella-who stared at the two pale skinned people from the mirror.

Edward smiled and ran his free hand through his tousled hair, the other one carefully holding the end of Bella's hair.

"Got it," Alice held up a clear rubber band and helped Edward tie off her hair. "Beautiful," Alice wondered over to the pile of clothes Bella had left on the floor and carefully folded them, setting them on the counter. "Now for your face..."

Edward snorted, "Oh, please..."

Alice shot him a warning glance that Bella missed.

"I was thinking purple for the eyes..." She trailed off and began applying make-up artfully.

Minutes later Bella was lined up behind several other girls, all wearing the same outfit but not in the same color. Some wore light blue jeans, others nearly black. The blouses ranged bright pink to dark purple-almost black. The shoes they all wore were of the same kind as well, flats. The colors changed with each outfit, matching the shirts perfectly.

"One last thing. This is the final showing for this line of clothes. Many of you will remain here to work with me, others will travel to Italy to work with the Volturi, who are offering new positions. Good luck to everyone," Jasper walked back towards his office just as the music coming from beyond the curtain changed into another rhythm.

Bella smiled despite her nerves. Edward would be out there, looking at _her_.

The line of girls started to move. One girl entered the stage while the girl behind her waited ten seconds before following suit. Too soon it was Bella's turn. She counted to ten, took a deep breath, gathered her nerves and steeped through the curtains and onto the brightly lit runway.

The announcer was still talking about the clothes line.

Edward was standing in his usual spot, although the shows were always held in different buildings he always stood directly in front of the runway, in her direct line of sight. He always had his arms folded across his chest and he usually wore a grimace on his face.

But today his smile was brilliant, breathtaking. He waved at Bella who smiled very wide in return. She wanted nothing more than to stand there, staring at his perfect face forever.

But as it was, she reached the end of the stage and turned in her usual pattern, heading back towards the curtains to change for the next walk.

Things continued like this for some time, at least until Jasper interrupted the procession to make an announcement about the lucky few who would be traveling to Italy.

Bella's name was called along with Rosalie's, Victoria's, Kate's and finally Leah's-that one shocked everyone in the room.

They each got plan tickets and a few applications to fill out.

Once everything was said and done Edward met Bella in the crowd, celebrating with Kate. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her into an awkward embrace.

"Congratulations," He murmured into her ear, sending chill's down her spine.

"Edward!" A booming voice called from not that far away.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Coming, brother," He replied softly, taking Bella's free hand and walked with her to where his brother stood.

That's all I've got for now.  
R & R?


	5. Homecoming

I do hope y'all like where this story is going.  
I know the first few chapters kind of reflected how the books started out, but from here on out it'll be totally different, I promise.

* * *

Bella laughed lightly as Edward escorted her to her front door.

"So you really think I got the job?" Bella asked doubtfully, pulling her key out from her coat pocket.

Edward nodded cautiously, "There's no doubt. Did you not see their faces when they got a good look at you?" He smiled, taking one of her hands and patting it lightly. "There's no doubt in their minds," He corrected, a little more seriously this time.

Bella knew not to doubt him.

Yes, she knows all about the vampire world. It wasn't Edward who finally told her-but Victoria, in a way.

It went something like this:

_"Victoria? Are you in here?" Bella slowly opened the door to the red-headed women's dressing room while saying, "I can't seem to find the other shoe that matches this one. Would you happen to-"_

_The sight before her made her choke on her words and brought stinging tears to her eyes._

_Victoria was bent over the fallen form of a room maid-someone who cleans up after the runway models-what she was doing exactly Bella didn't know…rather, she couldn't see. She had a pretty good idea about what the other woman was doing._

_"Dear God," Bella gasped , both hands flying up to cover her mouth. The shoe she held fell to the floor with a dull thud, much like the one the dead corpse made when Victoria dropped it a millisecond later._

_Victoria turned around slowly, her lips pulled back slightly to reveal blood covered teeth. She smiled and snapped to a standing position, the feline qualities about her seemed much more prominent to Bella at this moment. Victoria brushed her slender fingers over the silver skirt she wore, seeming to flatten it out._

_Victoria cocked her head to the side, "You interrupt me for such a petty thing?" She paused, seeming to taste the air for a second before a scowl appeared on her face._

_Edward stepped around Bella and seemingly melted into a crouch, ready to spring on the wild red-head._

_Victoria laughed, high pitched notes slicing through the air, "Edward, I would never hurt your little human," The lie in her words was evident. She chuckled and sat down in a chair, running her fingers through her fiery hair, probably getting ready for the next show._

_Edward straightened out and asked in a voice so low that Bella was sure not to hear, "What do you intend to do with the body, Victoria?" Edward said this through his teeth, "The Volturi frown upon killing within the city walls."_

_Victoria nodded, "Disposing of the corps is not a problem of mine. But that one is," She pointed a curved finger at Bella, who was still standing in the doorway with a look that read 'I did_

_Edward growled sharply before positioning himself in front of his girlfriend._

_"She is not a concern of yours," He spat, "I'll take care of it."_

_"What do you intend to do, Edward? Make her one of us?" She called this to him as he towed Bella down the long hallway and into an empty dressing room that she recognized to be hers._

_"Bella, honey, are you alright?"_

_Bella's head swung from side-to-side, almost violently. Edward brought his hands up to still her head. She clutched at his long sleeves and her knees gave out underneath her._

_She didn't hit the floor because Edward caught her around the waist and was holding her shuddering body against his marble chest, which probably wasn't helping much._

_Edward continued to calm her, which took less time then he expected._

_They sat together on the overstuffed couch well he explained to her the best he could._

_"So...you're a...vampire?" She forced the word from between her lips, still shocked. She had been very off on her accusations. She thought maybe he simply had a skin condition...and that the color of his eyes changed with his mood-not that his mood changed with the color of his eyes. (at least that's what I would probably think if I were to ever meet the Cullens')_

_Edward nodded, his eyes still trained on her face, searching it for any signs of disgust-but those were long gone._

_"And you kill innocent people?" She demanded._

_"No. We are Vegetarians," He smirked._

_"Your whole family?"_

_He nodded again, relaxing slightly. He then began explaining to her the one simple rule-to keep the human population oblivious. The one rule he had just broken._

_"And what happens if humans finds out?" Bella had her legs curled up under her, and her head rested half on Edward's shoulder and the back of the couch._

_"They must be exterminated...or turned," Edward stiffened and the dressing room door opened slightly._

_"Bella? Bella?"_

_"She's here, Alice," Edward put his hand on Bella's knee._

_Alice danced away from the closing door and eyed Bella carefully, keeping her distance._

_"Oh, Alice!" Bella tried to get up, but Edward's hand kept her on the couch. "Let me go," She pouted and turned her face towards him. He obliged and she lunged for her friend, wrapping her arms around Alice's slim shoulders._

_Alice's tinkling laugh filled the room, Edward's joining in a second later._

_"And I saw you trying to run from me," Alice shook her head and pulled out of Bella's embrace. "Edward, you didn't tell her?"_

_He rolled his eyes and patted the seat next to him, motioning for Bella to join him again. She happily did so, snuggling into his side._

_"Like you gave me enough time," Edward accused his sister who smiled in reply and took a seat by Bella's knees._

_"So, ever wonder why Edward's always right about everything?" Alice snickered._

_"Actually, no. But I have wondered how he seems to know what people are thinking," Bella cast a glance at Edward and found him smirking smugly._

_"I can read minds," He smiled wider. "It's a gift."_

_"Mine's better," Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother._

_Bella's eyes widened, "No! Really? What am I thinking?" She closed her eyes and thought about how she felt the first time she saw Edward and a blush rolled across her face._

_She felt Edward shrug against her and she opened her eyes to look at him. The smug look was completely gone from his face._

_"Everyone's but yours," He admitted, furrowing his eyebrows._

Bella sighed and she leaned against Edward's arm, remembering those nights in Italy at the hotel with him laying on the bed next to her made her heart rate increase. Would he stay with her tonight?

"Will you stay with me-" Edward placed a finger on her lips, silencing her as he listened intently to what was coming from inside the house.

A loud ripping sound and the shuddering of the house made Bella jump and fumble frantically to get the key in the lock. Edward ripped the key from her hands and had the door open before she could even look up.

But when she did Edward was standing in the doorway, blocking her view with his body. But she knew what Edward was trying to protect her from.

A huge silver wolf stood in the living room where Charlie would've been waiting to welcome her home.

* * *

So...getting a little twisted, no?  
Please review :)


End file.
